


So, Raphael…Awkward Question…

by Mistymay6886



Series: Magnus Bane, Psychic Detective [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psych Fusion, Asexual Character, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Asexuality Spectrum, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane- psychic Detective, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistymay6886/pseuds/Mistymay6886
Summary: Fluffy Scene set between My 2nd and 3rd Story in the Magnus Bane-Psychic Detective SeriesSo, like 2b, I guess...Simon and Raphael talking about their relationship, about Raphael being ace, and what he is okay with, as I think that is an incredibly important thing to do if you are in a relationship with someone who is ace...Plus, come on, it’s Simon trying to talk about sex, that isall kindsof awkwardness and blushing right there, couldn’t really pass it up(Okay so, my current story is way more Angsty than I'm used to and I needed the fluffiness, alright?)





	So, Raphael…Awkward Question…

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, SO, _this_ is an actual oneshot in my **'Magnus Bane-Psychic detective’** series.
> 
> It is kind of out of order, takes place between Fashion Police and That Darn Cat-
> 
> So, like part 2b? I don’t know
> 
> Part of this is because the story I'm writing now is kinda putting them through a really rough patch, and I needed a dose of fluff to get me through,
> 
> Also it is something I really think was missing as of yet
> 
> It's just Simon and Raphael talking about their relationship, about Raphael being ace, and what he is okay with, as I think that is an incredibly important thing to do if you are in a relationship with someone who is ace...
> 
> Plus, come on, it’s Simon trying to talk about sex, that is **_all kinds_** of awkwardness and blushing right there, couldn’t really pass it up
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  

   

 

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

****

Simon has _something_ he wants to ask; to talk about. Raphael can tell...

He's been quiet for quite a while, which, really, is a big red flag in and of itself;

 

 _it is **Simon**_ , _after all..._

 

He isn't sure what it is, but he's starting to get nervous, as he's never really seen the other man actually, _consciously_ , censor what he was going to say. Most of the time, Simon just chatters right along, about anything and everything, he seems to talk so fast and so much, becoming so animated that even _he_ couldn't keep up with it. When he gets going on a topic, especially when he is nervous about it, he really just **_goes_** ;

 

Which has a tendency to end with him freezing, eyes wide, then stuttering, stammering and flailing animatedly, trying frantically to correct himself when he actually catches up with what he had said...

 

 _It was **ridiculously**_ _endearing…_

_._

_So, what could have him so concerned that he actually forces himself to stop and really think it out? To purposely measure his words?_

 

He slides a bit closer on the couch, slipping his arm around Simon’s shoulders, running his fingers through his hair.

 

"Simon, lindo, what is it, is anything wrong?"

 

He smiled a bit at the term of endearment, blushing slightly. Simon shakes his head a little, cuddling closer.

 

 

"No, nothing's wrong...everything is actually _really_ wonderful and kind of perfect."Simon murmurs

 

Raphael smiled gently, leaning over, kissing his cheek

 

"Yes, it really is... so what is upsetting you?"

 

He shook his head quickly

 

" _N-nothing!_ I'm not upset; I was just thinking…that's all..."

 

"Uh huh, I got that part, as well as that it is _worrying_ you… so, not to sound cliché or anything, but, whatcha thinking?"

 

That surprised a laugh from Simon, followed by rolling his eyes slightly at the cheesiness of the question, which was exactly what Raphael was going for, actually.

 

He gave a gentle, reassuring smile,

 

"Really, what is it? You know, _whatever it is_ , you can just ask me, right?"

 

Simon nodded faintly, but glanced away, blushing slightly

 

"I-I know, I do...It's just… like I said, right now everything’s amazing and perfect and I just don't want to mess it up and I don't want asking to seem like I'm, like, _**pushing**_ for something or whatever, _cause I'm totally_ ** _not_**. And I am absolutely thrilled with us exactly how we are and I _**so**_ don't want to change that or risk it or sabotage it or anything, but I just..."

 

He trailed off with a bit of a sigh

 

Raphael thought he figured out what he was getting at though

 

"Are you talking about sex?"

 

Simon instantly blushed brightly; even his ears were bright pink

 

"No! Well, yes…yes and no? _Umm_ … Not exactly, but sort of? I-I'm not, like, _like pushing it_ , or asking like ‘how far you'll go’ or whatever, _**oh my god**_ _, I swear, I SO didn't mean that like_ ** _that_** _!_

 

I jus- I thought th-, I mea-, it's ju-, that's not..."

 

He finally seemed to give up on the sentence as a lost cause. He trailed off with a frustrated sigh, closing his eyes, and rubbing his temple, he shook his head slightly, then shyly peeked up at Raphael.

 

"This really isn't going well, is it?"

 

Raphael chuckled slightly

 

"Not really, no. But that is okay; you are ridiculously adorable when you get flustered…will you just come back over _here_ , please?"

 

Simon slid back over shyly, seemingly quite relieved, still blushing brilliantly

 

 Raphael wrapped his arm around Simon hugging him briefly, tugging him securely back snugly against his side, as Simon had moved further down the couch during the awkwardness of his attempt at the conversation.

 

It was as if he didn't want to make Raphael anymore uncomfortable or annoyed than the conversation itself already probably had.

 

His concern was unnecessary

 

"Simon, you can ask me anything, _always_. A question or comment is _not_ going to hurt our relationship, no matter how _awkwardly_ it is asked"

 

"Gee, thanks, I think" Simon said, voice full of sarcasm

 

That made Raphael grin slightly. He didn’t really see that sassy, sarcastic side of Simon too often, it absolutely delighted him to no end. The guy just always seemed _**so**_ sweet, kind at almost timid; he loved seeing this other side every now and then… He never tired of learning new things about Simon.

 

He had just seen that side a few times so far, but it made him grin, every time. It was almost three weeks in now, and he really didn’t think he’d ever been this happy in his life.

 

_Oops…_

 

Apparently, he’d got somewhat sidetracked, and Simon did not really appreciate it. Simon was now giving him a bit of a glare, almost seeming to pout slightly. Raphael tried to tone down his grin, and had to fight the urge to just lean over and kiss him on the nose,

 

He rather doubted that would go over too well...

 

_Tempting though…_

 

"So, you were trying to ask 'how far I'll go'?"

 

Simon shook his head vehemently

 

" _ **No!**_ I was trying _NOT_ to ask that... I-I just want to know what you are comfortable with, that’s all.

 

I'm not pushing you for anything, but I know there is a whole spectrum of asexuality and I know that everyone is different, and I just want to know how it is with _**you**_ , because, well, that’s pretty important, I think.

 

 I mean, like, _clearly_ you're okay with kissing and cuddling and all that; I know you're okay with that kind of physical affection, _more than okay with it really_ …

 

Which is _really_ ** _really_** awesome, cause I really love being that close to you, and you kinda make me dizzy and breathless and I don’t really think someone's heart is really _**supposed**_ to go that fast that much, but I kinda am totally okay with it, because kissing you is just absolutely amazing and I am totally content with that being everything,

 

 _I really am_ , and I don't need anything more than that. _I really don't._

 

It's just that we kiss and cuddle a lot and we are really close, like all the time, _which I totally_ _**love**_ , by the way. I just want to make sure I know what _**you**_ are okay with beforehand cause I'd hate to, _like_ , overstep or something and make you uncomfortable…Or for you to think I’m like trying to, like persuade or guilt you into doing something you don't want, cause I’d never do that.

 

So I-I just thought, if I _**know**_ what you are okay with, If we actually _talk about it_ , even though it may be **painfully** awkward at the time… _Which,_ ** _yeah_** _it totally IS,_ but in the long run I think if I know _where_ the line is for you, I don't have to worry about accidentally crossing it."

 

He sent a hopeful glance towards Raphael

 

"D-does that make sense?"

 

Raphael just stared in shock at him for a moment, this man never ceases to surprise and amaze him.

 

_He really had no clue how he got so lucky._

 

He smiled softly at Simon, couldn't help tugging him in close, pulling him into a soft, sweet kiss.

 

"S-so I take it that means it did make sense?" Simon asked, somewhat breathlessly when they separated

 

Raphael laughed slightly, nodding,

 

"Yeah Simon it made perfect sense... Thank you"

 

Simon quirked his eyebrow slightly, confused

 

"Umm…You're welcome? But what are you thanking me for?"

 

He gave him a warm, soft smile,

 

"For actually _asking_ , not just trying to figure it out, or even just assuming one thing means everything; for actually respecting my boundaries. That means a lot, more than you may even realize..."

 

Simon shrugged,

 

"Well, I just, I really like you a lot and really don't want to screw it up"

 

Raphael shook his head,

 

"You couldn't possibly." he assured

 

He pulled Simon closer, kissing him one more time, slipping his arm around him and absently taking his hand, interlacing their fingers

 

"To answer your question, I'm usually pretty neutral on the subject of sex. It’s not something that _bothers_ me, but it also isn't something I generally feel the need to engage in. That is not to say that I am opposed to it, mind you. I think, for me, every relationship is different, because every person is different.

 

Simon, I do have boundaries, but I never want you to think that you have to worry about how you act around me. If something makes me uncomfortable, I'll let you know, but I really cannot imagine anything you could do that would cause that."

 

"Promise?" Simon asked, hopefully

 

"Yes, Simon, I promise"

 

Simon grinned

 

"Good" he said with a nod,

 

He reached over, grabbed the collar of Raphael's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss

 

It was the first time Simon had actually kissed him first.

 

It was nowhere near the last.

 

The end

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> _Okay, **yeah** I think I out fluffed myself and am not even sorry._
> 
> Yeah I know Simon said 'really, like a dozen times, but it seemed in character to get flustered and repeat a word like that...
> 
> And look!!
> 
> It's an actual oneshot!
> 
> I finally managed to just write something short that is just one chapter!
> 
> YAY!!
> 
> Now I can go back to my Angsty story…


End file.
